User talk:PicholasStripes2000
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Always Postpone Meetings With Time-Wasting Morons! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Thanks for joining us here at Dilbert wiki. Two things: 1) The signature is four tildes after the message, not two serving as bookends. It's an easy mistake, I understand. 2) I looked through your contributions. While I appreciate a fellow fan, we are a wiki, and do not need to create an archive for every strip by month. There is already Dilbert.com for that, and creating an archive the way you did might constitute copyright infringement. I'm going to delete those pages when I get a chance, so please do not continue to add them. Thanks and I hope you continue editing here, Fan26 (Talk) 11:04, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Apparently you did not understand my above message. I am in the process of deleting all strip pages. Please do not recreate them or I will block you for a short time. Cheers, Fan26 (Talk) 00:48, September 27, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorry, but's that not how I run things here. Also, sign your messages on my talk page. Four tildes, after the message, not two on either side. Thank you. Fan26 (Talk) 02:18, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Firstly, thank you for signing your messages. However, you seem to misunderstand-I am the wiki's admin, the wiki focuses on the stuff in the strips, not archiving the strips themselves, and I will not be recreating those pages. Fan26 (Talk) 03:55, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Except that there's already a Dilbert site with every strip on it. I maintain that there is no good reason to clog the wiki with pages for the entire thirty-year history of the strip by month. Fan26 (Talk) 04:15, September 27, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean by "magic, fun, and relatable themes". Pages for every strip by month are not needed here. Continue to argue this, and I will give you a short block. Fan26 (Talk) 11:05, September 27, 2018 (UTC) I don't think putting a comic archive on the Wiki would be a good idea at this time. Especially since all the Dilbert Comics are archived at http://www.dilbert.com AP-47 (talk) 05:52, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Hello. I saw your message on User:AP-47's talk page. As I said earlier, do not raise the issue of the strip archive again-this includes going to other users. You also appear to be unsure as what to do once you finish reading every Dilbert collection-this is easy. Dilbert Wiki is a wiki, meaning any character, product, group, or event withing the comic strip has a place on here. Feel free to create any pages you want on those. Archive pages, on the other hand, are unnecessary and take traffic away from the actual Dilbert site. Cheers, Fan26 (Talk) 21:13, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Well your inability to accept it is your issue, not mine. Fan26 (Talk) 11:29, October 2, 2018 (UTC) I am not going to help you "solve" your inability to accept the fact that there will be no strip archives on here. My decision stands. Please do not continue. Fan26 (Talk) 05:09, October 6, 2018 (UTC) As I've said before, it is unnecessary. Fan26 (Talk) 05:22, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Though I cannot testify to the site's cybersecurity, it is run by Scott Adams himself and is unlikely to get deleted anytime soon. Even if either of those were to happen, their are not doubt backups that Scott and UniversalUClick, the syndicate, have. Fan26 (Talk) 05:47, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Because that was up to their administrators and community-here I am the only admin and I don't really want them. Further more, the only other active regular user besides you, AP-47, has also said he doesn't think it's a good idea, making 2/3 of the wiki not want them-a good reason not to have them. Fan26 (Talk) 21:52, October 7, 2018 (UTC) "I decided to drop this argument here and now before it gets completely out of control. " No, you're doing the exact opposite and continuing to beg me to let them be created. Enough is enough-the argument is being dropped, because you're being blocked. I warned you this would happen a little while ago should you keep demanding, but you refused to listen. When it expires in three days, please behave in a more reasonable and productive manner here. Cheers, Fan26 (Talk) 00:04, October 8, 2018 (UTC) No, I won't be doing that. Fan26 (Talk) 11:11, October 17, 2018 (UTC) I hadn't until now. Your behavior is becoming rather stupid at this point. Fan26 (Talk) 12:47, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Good. Fan26 (Talk) 13:53, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Please stop removing the content of your talk page; talk page records should be kept intact. Thank you for your cooperation. Fan26 (Talk) 14:35, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Disclaimer If you don't mind, I wish to start again on a clean slate due to negative memories regarding my talk page. Thank you for your kind understanding. I do mind. Please do not continue to remove this. Continue to do so and you will receive a "short" two-day block. Fan26 (Talk) 01:28, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Okay, change of subject, how'd you like to see my own Dilbert wikia sometime? ~~PicholasStripes2000~~ Fine. And please remember that you need to have four tildes after your message to form a signature, not to on either side. Fan26 (Talk) 11:23, April 24, 2019 (UTC)